Equestrea Girls - Clan Ibuki
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: (Oneshot para el concurso de The Pach poni) nuevos estudiantes llegan a Canterlot High y las chicas sabrán que hay mas secretos en su propio mundo. si a ustedes les gustan la propuesta, después del concurso extiendo la historia.


Canterlot High estaba nuevamente operando después de sus semanas de reconstrucción tras el incidente de Sunset Shimmer, era mitad de año escolar y todos incluyendo las chicas, fueron convocados al gimnasio para un anuncio especial, los rumores circulaban en los pasillos, muchos decían que por fin la directora Celestia se casaría con el profesor Discord de ciencias, otros que darían la explicación de lo que sucedió la noche del baile, aun cuando todos estaban tomando asiento los rumores seguían y cada vez mas locos, las chicas estaban sentadas a expectativas de lo que pasaría.

"¿no están nerviosionadas?" dijo Pinkie pie saltando en su asiento, "tranquila manzanita, de nada sirve que te alteres" Applejack la sentó, "si además, si no son los pilotos del escuadrón aéreo de los Wonderbolts, dudo que sea de interés" dijo Rainbow mientras se recargaba en la silla, "aunque no comparto el gusto, supongo que será una noticia rutinaria" dijo Rarity contemplando su reflejo, "puede que sea algo importante…" comento Fluttershy tímidamente.

Una vez que todos tomaron sus lugares, la directora Celestia subió al escenario hasta llegar al pódium, la subdirectora Luna estaba en una orilla del escenario, justo alado de la cortina, algunos notaron que parecía que estaba deteniendo a alguien, una vez que el sistema de sonido fue encendido, la directora Celestia comenzó la reunión, "estudiantes de Canterlot High, los he reunido por dar un aviso importante, aun cuando estemos a mitad de periodo, hemos recibido la trasferencia de 3 estudiantes"

Con su mano dio la indicación para que la subdirectora Luna dejara paras a los estudiantes, uno a uno fueron caminado uno detrás del otro formando un línea, se detuvieron justo en medio, las mas impresionadas fueron las alumnas de la escuela, pues eran tres jóvenes muy carismáticos con diferente porte.

El primero de la derecha era un joven de gran estatura, su cuerpo era mas maculoso y marcado a comparación de muchos, traía puesto un traje al estilo monje shaolin, un chaleco y un pantalón de lona de color plateado con detalles blancos, su piel era de un gris plateado y su cabello tenía el aspecto de una flama del mismo color pero más oscuro.

El joven del centro era más pequeño, llegaba al hombro del primero, traía puesto una sudadera dividida en negro y verde, las tanto las mangas como la capucha hacían un matiz contrario con los mismo colores, su pantalón era negro con líneas verdes en los costados que se ensanchaba al llegar a los tobillos, difícilmente se veía su rostro, solo se notaba que sonreía y que su cabello era blanco y morado.

El último era el que se llevaba la mirada de las chicas, tenía una estatura a mediación de los otros dos, usaba una gabardina negra, sus pantalones eran del mismo color pero con decoraciones blancas, su piel era parecida a la de Applejack pero el tenia su cabello de color blanco, lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo, pese a la gabardina, se notaba que tenía una musculatura marcada, no tan brumosa como el primer chico, ni tan delgado como el segundo, lo ideal.

"déjenme presentarles a Silver, Madness y Yari (de derecha a izquierda), los 3 son hermanos de la familia ibuki, su abuelo pago todos los gastos de reparación de la escuela a cambio de que formaran parte de nuestro alumnado, espero que les den una cálida bienvenida"

Mientras todos daban un aplauso de bienvenida, Fluttershy pudo ver entre el alboroto, como el chico de en medio, Madness, la miraba de manera fija mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más oscura, después de la presentación todos regresaron a sus salones y los chicos fueron puestos en los salones, el fortacho de Silver quedo en la misma clase que Rainbow y Pinkie, tenía una gran seriedad y una presencia que hacia el difícil hablar con él.

En el salón de Rarity y Applejack, era el elegante Yari quien se robaba el protagonismo, por alguna razón por la que ellas no entendían, las chicas lo rodeaban como abejas a una flor; la que mas sufría era Fluttershy pues era el tenebroso Madness quien termino en su salón, podía sentir como él la miraba desde el fondo del salón, la pobre estaba temblando por revoluciones ante el temor.

"¡holaaaa!" mientras Pinkie invadía el pupitre de Silver, "tellamasSilververdadmellamoPinkiepieypenséquetegustaríaqueorganizáramosunafiestasúpermegadivertidaenlaquepuedasconoceralosdemásyasíteneraunmasamigosy…" dijo tan rápido como sus pulmones le permitió antes de ser interrumpida.

"lamento si mi amiga invadió, tu espacio" mientras sostenía su boca "soy Rainbow Dash, nos agrada conocerte" extendiendo su mano "es un placer conocerlas" haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ambas se quedaron desconcertadas por el saludo "siii, dinos, ¿piensas entrar a algún club deportivo? Se ve que tienes una gran condición" flexionando su brazo "los siento pero no estoy interesado en ningún deporte"

La respuesta dejo insatisfecha a Rainbow mas no pudo continuar puesto que llego el profesor y tuvieron que tomar haciendo, mientras tanto todas las chicas estaba cayendo como moscas ante los encantos de Yari hasta que…"¡muy bien chicas, abran paso!" dijo Applejack golpeando el pupitre "¿ya estuvo compañero de que se trata todo esto?" Yari se mantuvo con gran tranquilidad "tranquila, solo estamos platicando"

"algo anda mal contigo y tus hermanos" dijo acomodando su sombrero "lo siento querido pero, pero mi amiga tiene razón, su admisión es muy repentina" cruzando sus brazos, ante ese comentario solamente sonrió, "repentino es el que yo pueda apreciar un par de bellas rosas frente a mi" se levanto para tomar la mano de Rarity inclinándose "una rosa estilizada y cultivada con una rara generosidad, sin dudas una joya única."

Beso su mano causando un pequeño rubor en ella, luego paso su atención hacia Applejack, a ella sostuvo con su mano delicadamente su barbilla, quedando peligrosamente cerca de darse un beso, Applejack intento golpearlo pero él sostuvo su puño sin problemas, las chicas estaban a la expectativa mientras ese par se contemplaban a los ojos, "y aquí una rosa salvaje y libre, rosas como tu son las que las hace fuerte son sus honestas emociones, sin dudas tengo suerte de tenerlas frente a mí"

El momento fue eterno para Applejack hasta que Yari la soltó puesto que el maestra estaba pidiendo orden, ambas regresaron a sus asientos, ambas quedaron avergonzadas por las palabras del joven; mientras tanto el maestro que llego al salón de Fluttershy se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que todos los estudiantes, tenían sus pupitres lo más alejado que se pudiera de Madness, estaban apretados unos contra otros intentando escapar de su aura maligna.

"me extraña tanto entusiasmo por el aprender…" noto que el nuevo estudiante tenia puesto la capucha y su brazo izquierdo en su bolsillo de la sudadera, "joven Madness, no porque se nuevo tendré consideraciones, retírese la capucha" sin mostrar nada más que su sonrisa macabra Madness se dirigió al maestro, "le faltan 100 años antes de poder ordenarme", el maestro se cerco de forma muy severa hacia el.

"joven, no seré intimidado por su influencias", todos contemplaban como Madness reía mientras dejaba asustado a todos, "es verdad, que suerte tiene la escuela por a verlo contratado Dr., a pesar de que no ha hecho ninguna investigación original en 25 años y en su lugar escribió una serie de libros populares que reducen los grandes conceptos de la ciencia en una serie de anécdotas tan estúpidas que se comparan con una diarrea mediocre, no lo cree, Dr. Cara papa."

Eso ultimo ocasiono que el maestro recordara amargas experiencias de su niñez causando que saliera asustado y abatido por los comentarios crueles del joven Madness que más que decirle sus verdades, le recordó su fracaso personal, todos vieron como Madness solamente reía ante su sufrimiento, sin dudas ahora todos tenían que pensarlo antes de cruzar palabra con él.

El resto del día fue algo tranquilo y rutinario, tan pronto fue la hora de la salida las chicas se habían reunido para caminar hacia el centro comercial, compartiendo sus experiencias con los nuevos chicos, estaban frente a fuente de sodas discutiendo y exponiendo teorías locas sobre ellos.

"hay algo perverso en ellos, me recuerdan a Sunset Shimmer antes de que llegara Twilight" dijo Applejack tomando de su malteada, "solo estas molesta porque casi te besa" dijo Rarity viendo como escupía su malteada "¡estás loca!, por supuesto que no es por eso" enojándose, "ellos son aterradores" susurro Fluttershy, "reconozco que son al raros, pero no entren en paranoias, ¿verdad Pinkie?" miro a su costado para ver como Pinkie tenía su boca atorada en el vaso, "mhfmhfmhf"

Después de una conversación sin llegar a nada concreto, las chicas salieron para dirigirse al centro comercial, pero no iban solas, Rarity pudo observar por su espejo de maquillaje como una camioneta los estaba siguiendo, ya tenía tiempo aparte que el conductor no el daba un buen presentimiento, con cuidado de no ser vista le aviso a sus amigas por medio de mensajes de texto, al comprobar esto, todas concordaron en tratar de perderlos por los callejones, al ver esto, la camioneta acelero para alcanzarlas.

Las chicas pronto estaban corriendo entre los callejones en donde lentamente fueron acorraladas en un callejón sin salidas, todas se reunieron para intentar protegerse unas a las otras, de la camioneta frente a ellas se abrieron las puertas de la cuales salieron un grupo de matones con pasamontañas, salieron para tomar a las chicas, intentaron liberarse pero estos eran grandes y fuertes, les estaban causado dolor.

"rápido, súbanlas a la camioneta, el jefe las quiere cuanto antes", intentaron liberarse pero de nada sirvió, estaban por subir a Fluttershy cuando de repente se escucho una risa macabra, era como escuchar dos tonos de voz al mismo tiempo, "creo que son muy mayores para salir con chicas de preparatoria", todos miraron por encima de la barda para ver a Madness en cuclillas como un gato mirando a todos.

"sin testigos" dijo uno de ellos, Madness salto para estar en el suelo, uno de los matones que era tan grande como un luchador profesional, se acerco para dar un golpe de lleno en la cabeza de Madness, el que grito de dolor que salió no fue de Madness sino del matón, sostenía su mano con fuerza pues esta se había quebrado tras el golpe que dio, Madness lentamente se enderezo para mostrar su rostro, su piel era como la de un humano normal, tenía un fleco blanco y morado que cubría su rostro, su único ojo visible tenía una espiral negro con morado por pupila y cornea.

"típico simio sin cerebro, ahora se bueno y dejen a las chicas" otro de los matones saco de su saco una pistola, apunto a Madness pero antes de que pudiera usarla, vio una sombra pasar frente a él, sin explicación, el cañón de la pistola se cayó puesto que lo habían cortado de manera limpia, el matón soltó su arma, o lo que quedaba de su arma solo para asustarse al ver la que a su lado había alguien con un daga japonesa.

"ya escucharon a mi hermano, esa no es manera de tratar a tan bellas doncellas" las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Yari con una tranquilidad en su rostro mientras sonreía a las chicas, "a la camioneta rápido" grito el líder, subieron a su interior y cerraron la puerta, las chicas seguían al luchado por liberarse, en cuanto uno de ellos quiso encenderé la camioneta para partir, se topo con un obstáculo, las chicas miraron como Silver estaba frente a ella tomando una postura de combate.

Dieron marcha hacia él con toda intención de atropellarlos, pero Silver se limito a alzar su pierna hacia arriba y la bajo veloz mente, con el talón de su pierna, no solo pateo el cofre del carro, sino que fue tanta la fuerza que la camioneta levanto la parte trasera mientras que el cofre y el motor se destrozaban, cuando esta tuvo de nuevo sus cuatro ruedas en el suelo, los que estaban en su interior vieron como una garras metálicas atravesaban la puerta arrancándola.

El susto al ver que parte del brazo izquierdo de Madness era de metal, como ocultaba sus manos en los bolcillos nunca se apreciaba, pero se notaba que era un brazo robótico, arrojo la puerta lejos mientras que Yari se asomaba carismáticamente a la puerta, "es la última advertencia, desistan de sus actos y los dejaremos ir" dijo Silver acercándose, "hablas mucho, es mejor eliminarlos" contesto Madness mientras mostraba su mano metálica, "Madness, sabes que Silvy es el mayor de los 3, debemos seguir sus ordenes…" replico Yari mientras le daba un ligero coscorrón a Madness el cual sonó metálico, "además, creo que ya entendieron que es mejor que dejen ir a las chicas, ¿no es así?".

Tan rápido como sus piernas les permitió, los sujetos corrieron del lugar, las chicas lentamente salieron del interior de la camioneta, Madness se acomodo la manga y la caucha para ocultar su rostro de nuevo, "ya puedo regresar a casa, quiero seguir con mis experimentos" dijo Madness caminando hacia donde estaba Silver, "espera, tienen que explicarnos muchas cosas" dijo Rainbow intentando tomar a Madness por el hombro, mas fue detenida por Yari.

"disculpa, pero a él no le gusta que lo toque" soltándola, "aun así, tienen mucho que explicar, compañero" pregunto Applejack mientras ayudaba a salir a Fluttershy, los tres chicos se miraron mutuamente, de los tres Silver se encamino hasta quedar a un lado de sus hermanos, "aun cuando no se hiciera público, el hecho es que muchos saben que ustedes portan un gran poder" las chicas se miraron entre sí recordando lo que paso en el baile.

"nos enviaron para protegerlas" de repente todos mostraron el mismo tatuaje en legrares distintos, Silver sobre su corazón, Madness en su ojo oculto tras el fleco, Yari en hombro izquierdo, era una flor de loto de color celeste, "soy Silver Ibuki, el demonio de la tormenta", "Madness ibuki, el demonio de la alquimia", "yo soy Yari ibuki, el demonio de la conquista, un placer chicas" giñado el ojo al final.

"Así que ustedes son…" comento Rainbow, "nacimos en este mundo, no somos ponis del reino de Twilight si a eso te refieres," dijo sarcásticamente Madness con su retorcida sonrisa, "¿como saben eso?" pregunto Rarity, "digamos que el clan, tiene tiempo cuidándolas, solo que ahora tenemos que hacerlo de manera más directa" comento Yari mientras tomaba las manos de Rarity.

"y es un verdadero placer estar cerca de tan hermosa doncellas" acerco a ella causando un ligero rubor, pero no duro pues Silver estiro su oreja separándolo de ella, "ya te dije, esto es trabajo, no otra de tus casería de novias", las chicas se miraron entre si, como tratando de imaginar las locuras que les esperaría de ahora en adelante con semejantes individuos en su escuela, sin dudas, la imaginación es lo único que puede dictar tales aventuras, solo había algo seguro, los exámenes ya era el menor de sus problemas.


End file.
